The Erotic Life of Thunderclan: Into (the) Heat
by Siontix
Summary: Follow the adventures of Firepaw, an apprentice in training; along with friend Graypaw and Ravenpaw, he must endure the hardship of honoring the Sexy Code, dodging Bluestars sexual advances, and the blood raged Tigerclaw.
1. Chapter 1

(Do not read if you have not completed "Into the Wild")

The forest was quiet, and Firepaw and Graypaw were playing together. They were bouncing on each other playfully, Bluestar was watching grinning at their fun, Tigerclaw was smirking at them looking angry. "Those fucking apprentices…" said Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw! Watch your fucking language!" Tigerclaw growled "Your right, I'm sorry supreme leader!" Bluestar looked at him, "You need to be punished Tigerclaw…you've been naughty just now…you should stay with me in my den for some punishment…" Bluestar flirted. "No…I don't want to." said Tigerclaw. "I gave you an order Tigerclaw!" yelled Bluestar. She nodded to him and walked into her den, raising her tail revealing her asshole. Tigerclaw gagged, "ugh…that old asshole…so disgusting…I could really go for some fresh kill…" Tigerclaw walked to the pile of food, but bumped into Ravenpaw. "Watch your fucking step Ravenpaw!" yelled Tigerclaw. "I'm sorry Tigerclaw!" Ravenpaw responded. Tigerclaw sneered then continued to the fresh kill. He picked up a vole then went back to his den. He watched the two kits playing together some more. "I'm going to have to do something with those stupid apprentices." Firepaw ran up to Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw can I have an assignment for today?" he asked. "Why are you asking me stupid cat, ask your mentor!" Firepaw looked disappointed. "I just want to prove myself to the clan that a kitty pet can be just as-" Tigerclaw interrupted him, "No…shut the fuck up. I'm so fucking sick of you. Go assrape your queer friend Graypaw." said Tigerclaw angrily. "He isn't my gay friend Tigerclaw!" countered Firepaw. "Whatever. Just go." he said.

Later on Tigerclaw walked up to Ravenpaw. "Come on Ravenpaw, let's go train far out in the forest." Ravenpaw yelped excitedly at the news. They pranced out into the forest, near the abandoned Windclan territory. "This is fine right here." said Tigerclaw. "What are we going to hunt today!" he said excited. "Hmm…see that rabbit over there?" Tigerclaw said looking at a rabbit. "Go show me what you know." Ravenpaw got into stalking position, then darted towards the rabbit, before the rabbit could run it was too late. Ravenpaw knocked it down onto its hands. Ravenpaw started to plunge the living fuck out of the rabbits asshole. "Good. But you should try a little harder." said Tigerclaw. Ravenpaw was now slamming himself into the poor rabbits ass. "No you fucking idiot let me show you how it's done!" Tigerclaw approached the rabbits face and stuck his enormous cock into the rabbits mouth. "Aw yeah bitch I'm gonna deep throat you!" Tigerclaw started thrusting inside of the rabbits mouth while Ravenpaw went anal on it. The rabbit could do nothing to escape. "Tigerclaw help I'm about to cum!" Ravenpaw yelped. "Don't you dare cum in that rabbits ass until I get a turn!" Tigerclaw yelled. But it was too late. Ravenpaw was releasing himself all over the rabbits insides. Tigerclaw lost his boner and the rabbit ran away, leaving a trail of cum behind it. "You piece of fucking shit…you better sleep with your eyes open tonight…" Tigerclaw said ditching Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw did something bad, he enraged the deputy of Thunderclan, what would happen if Bluestar finds out!

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

==CHAPTER 2==

The Truth of Redtail

Ravenpaw was sleeping in his den, he was making wimpering noises, living in fear of Tigerclaw. Ravenpaw awoke, and saw Tigerclaw sleeping; an angry expression on his face. "Why did I have to blow up inside of that rabbit!" Ravenpaw panicked. He walked over to Firepaw who was sleeping, "Firepaw…" Ravenpaw whispered. Firepaw did not respond, "Firepaw wake up!" he yelled louder. Firepaw opened his eyes slowly, "Ravenpaw?" he quietly responded. Ravenpaw stood up, "Come outside for a moment, I need to tell you something important." Ravenpaw said. Firepaw scratched his ass then got up, "Fine…" They walked out of the den and went to an isolated area. "Firepaw…I need help." said Ravenpaw. Firepaw yelped, "Whats wrong!" Ravenpaw looked down ashamed. "Firepaw…Tigerclaw wants to kill me, I just know it." Firepaw was wide awake now, "No, Tigerclaw is just bossy, that doesn't m-" Ravenpaw interrupted him, "Shut the fuck up for a minute and let me talk Firepaw!" Ravenpaw ordered. Firepaw silently stood there, "Okay…me and Tigerclaw was training yesterday…and…I cummed inside of our prey before he got a turn." Ravenpaw said ashamed. "What!? That is against the code Ravenpaw!" yelled Firepaw. "It wasn't my fault, the rabbits asshole was so tight and hot I had to cum!" Ravenpaw yelled. Firepaw looked back at the camp, "Who else knows about this?" asked Firepaw. "Just Tigerclaw, but Bluestar might find out soon then she will punish me!" he yelled franticly. Firepaw pondered about this. "But hold on…there is something much more important I need to tell you…" Ravenpaw silently said. Firepaw widened his eyes. "I know what really happened to Redtail…"

(Flashback) "I was there…at that battle. It was a bloody battle…I was gazing through a bush at Redtail and Tigerclaw. They were alone…" Tigerclaw was looking at Redtail furiously. "We should have won that…" said Tigerclaw. "We did our best Tigerclaw. Rally the cats and return back to camp now." Redtail responded. Tigerclaw hesitated to answer, then looked around; checking for any witnesses. "No." he simply responded. Redtail span around at him; "What?" Tigerclaw approached him, "That's it. Im sick of your fuckign shit Redtail…im going to fuck the living shit out of you!" Tigerclaw leaped at Redtail, with a very hard boner. "Tigerclaw stop!" Yelped Redtail.

"That is when it happened…I saw it all….Tigerclaw pinned him to the floor, and revealed his enormous cock, it was incredible looking. Redtail layed there helpless, and Tigerclaw then entered him…"

Redtail was being raped by Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Redtail yelled. Tigerclaw wouldn't stop, bis enormous boner was rushing through Redtail. "Fuck you…your so fucking hot." Tigerclaw growled. "Oh man! Im about to cum all over your fur!" Tigerclaw trolled him.

"I than noticed something, Redtails cock was growing at an incredible rate."

"Oh? Look who is finally coming out of his den!" Tigerclaw trolled some more. Tigerclaw started sucking Redtails cock while plunging his asshole. "Tigerclaw this isn't right! You're a traitor!" Redtail yelled. "Heheh…aw yeah..I can tell we're both about to explode!" yelled Tigerclaw. "Nooooooooooo!" Redtail yelped with all his might. Redtails ass was being destroyed with cum. Redtail then started exploding inside of Tigerclaws mouth. Tigerclaw then removed his now-limp dick from his body. Redtail was exhausted…laying there…defeated with cum everywhere. "Now I'm going to finally rid you from our clan!" Tigerclaw said victoriously.

"That was all I could see. I think he got a glance at me, so I ran. Redtail never returned after that mission."

(End of Flashback)

"Ravenpaw…why didn't you tell Bluestar that he raped Redtail!" yelled Firepaw. "I-I don't know. I was scared she wouldn't believe me, then she would bring it up to Tigerclaw." said a disturbed Ravenpaw. Firepaw looked down at the ground, "Okay…we need to hide you from Tigerclaw. Me and Graypaw will be your bodyguards until we find out what to do, you can sleep with us from now on." said Firepaw. "Thanks Firepaw…have a good night…" Ravenpaw said scared. With Redtail raped, Tigerclaw a possible traitor, and Firepaw, a cock in training, what will happen to Thunderclan?

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

==CHAPTER 3==

The Gathering

"Firepaw, your coming with me to today's gathering." said Bluestar. Firepaw dropped his jaw, "wow really!?" Bluestar nodded "Yes you are. I want you to experience the politics of the gathering…and maybe…just maybe…we can do something in my den later on if things go good." said Bluestar. Firepaw was still excited and simply brushed off the old hags come on. "Can Graypaw come with?" Firepaw asked happily. "Oh that's right you play for a different team…yeah FINE that fool can come too." said Bluestar. "Yay!" Firepaw ran off yelling. "I gotta tell Graypaw about this!"

Firepaw ran back to his den where Graypaw was licking his balls. "Graypaw! Graypaw!" Firepaw was shouting. Suddenly Tigerclaw stopped him in his tracks. "Where the fuck do you think your going!?" Tigerclaw said demandingly. Firepaw stopped and lowered his ears, "Err…well I just wanted to tell Graypaw ab-" Tigerclaw interrupted him "I don't give a fuck! Why the fuck were you up last night with that one fucking apprentice of mine!" demanded Tigerclaw. Firepaw needed to think of something quickly. "Ravenpaw? Oh, we were just uh… talking about what a whore Bluestar is." Firepaw said smiling. Tigerclaw stood looking at him, "…Very well then. Get the fuck out of my way!" he said walking away. Firepaw watched him leave, suddenly Graypaw walked up to Firepaw. "What did you want Firepaw?" asked Graypaw. "Oh, guess what! We get to go to the gathering together!" said Firepaw excited. Graypaw fell over amazed, "No way! We gotta go find Ravenpaw!" Firepaw looked at the ground. "Oh…speaking of Ravenpaw…" Graypaw stood there looking at Firepaw. "We need to stick around him more." Graypaw looked confused. "Why? Is something wrong with him?" Asked Graypaw. "Well you see-" Firepaw was suddenly interrupted by Tigerclaw behind the den. "OH SHIIIIIIT!" Tigerclaw yelled releasing a huge piece of shit from his body. "Oh FUCK that felt so GOOD!" He shouted. Firepaw and Graypaw stared at him afraid.

(A few hours later) Firepaw, Graypaw, and some other Warriors were accompanying BlueStar to the gathering. Bluestar looked back at Firepaw and grinned, she then lifted her tail revealing her asshole. "Oh god!" Firepaw yelped disgusted. Graypaw gagged a little disgusted. Tigerclaw pranced next to them, "You two gay fucks better appreciate our leaders great asshole! Show some respect!" he yelled. Firepaw nodded, "Yes Tigerclaw." Later on they arrived at the gathering, everyone was there. "This is incredible!" Firepaw shouted. Graypaw and Firepaw sat by some Riverclan cats and watched as the clan leaders stepped up together. "Cats of all clans! Welcome." said Bluestar. Brokenstar, leader of Shadowclan stood tall, "Today, we wish to talk to you all of the needs of Shadowclan, as the biggest clan in the forest; we need more pussy, we don't have enough prey to ass fuck. We ask of you all to consider allowing us passage through your territory…further resistance will result in the raping of your warriors and kits!" everyone started to riot. "This is unacceptable! I don't want Shadowclan cum in our Riverclan territory!" a river clan cat yelled. "Shut the fuck up. I'll fuck whatever I want." Brokenstar stated. "This is bullshit Brokenstar." said Bluestar. "Okay were up for letting Shadowclan rule our clan." said Crookedstar. Firepaw looked at Graypaw concerned. "Fuck you Crookedstar" said Bluestar. "Go fuck yourself Bluestar!" yelled Brokenstar. Bluestar growled at him. "You have four moons to fork over your part of the forest Bluestar or we will fuck all of you in the ass…" Brokenstar concluded walking off stage. Bluestar walked off stage and took her cats back with her. Firepaw walked by Bluestar "What are we going to do now Bluestar?" asked Firepaw. Bluestar looked up at the moon, she obviously knew what had to be done. "Were going to get fucked the shit out of us dude!" said Bluestar.

Later on at night Graypaw, Firepaw, and Ravenpaw were sleeping together. Firepaw was snuggled into Ravenpaw's fur. Suddenly he was punched by a cat, it was Tigerclaw. "Wake the fuck up Firepaw." he said. Firepaw woke up, "What is it?" Tigerclaw growled at him, "You and Ravenpaw, come with me, now!" he yelled. He left the den and Firepaw got up, "Ravenpaw lets go." he said waking him up. Ravenpaw got up and left out the den with Firepaw. Tigerclaw was waiting for them, "come on, to the thunderpath." said Tigerclaw. "The Thunderpath? Why?" Ravenpaw asked. "You fucking piece of shit shut up!" yelled Tigerclaw. The two apprentices looked at each other than continued to follow him. They made it to the Thunderpath after a while of walking then stopped there. "Okay so what now Tiger-" Tigerclaw was gone. Ravenpaw and Firepaw stood there, afraid. Suddenly three cats came out of the bushes, "Ah…what do we have here?" the cat said. Firepaw shivered as they approached them. The cats had huge boners. "Oh….shit." said Firepaw.


	4. Chapter 4

==CHAPTER 4==

The Return of Smudge

Firepaw and Ravenpaw were cornered, by three cats with enormous boners. Where was Tigerclaw! "Shit…" Firepaw mumbled. "You two look so handsome…" one tom said. "Firepaw what do we do!" yelled Ravenpaw. Firepaw did not respond. "Open wide runt…" the tom said to Ravenpaw. "Wha-" suddenly a giant cock entered Ravenpaws mouth. Ravenpaw was gurgling on the cock as he was getting mouth raped. "Ravenpaw!" Firepaw meowed. "Aw yeah…your mouth is so moist!" the tom yelled. The two other toms approached Firepaw, completely erect. "Get away from me! Leave my friend alone!" yelled Firepaw. "Try and stop us stupid kit." one said. Firepaw suddenly found himself with a large black cock launched inside of his mouth. "Yeah! The best kind of bitches are these young ones!" he yelled while fucking Firepaws mouth. "Stop it!" Firepaw made out while being fucked. The other cat was getting ready to mount Firepaws ass. "Get off!" Firepaw yelled again. Firepaw could feel the cock entering his throat at quick rates. Suddenly he could feel it, the other cats cock was pushing against his closed ass, pressing into it slowly. "I…said…STOP!" Firepaw screamed. Suddenly his eyes started to glow and his eyes turned into sharp slits. His claws extended greatly and he ripped the cats cock in front of him. The tom screeched and exited his mouth. Firepaw span around and pinned the other toms cock to the ground, ripping into it. "Oh shit! This cat is crazy!" the front tom screamed. "Run!" the other one yelled. The two toms ran back through the thunderpath. Firepaw span around to the cat fucking Ravenpaws mouth, suddenly the cat cummed everywhere inside of Ravenpaws mouth. "heheh…nice." he said turning grinning at Firepaw. Ravenpaw was too exhausted at this point. He lay on the ground, his mouth bubbling the disgusting toms cum. "I just exploded in your friends mouth…it was great…" he trolled. Firepaw narrowed his eyes angrily. "If you thought your friends were in bad shape…Im going to tear your limp dick right off of your body and shove it up your worthless ass." Firepaw growled. The cat widened his eyes, "Aw shit…fuck this bro." he retreated past the thunderpath as well. Firepaw ran up to Ravenpaw. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Ravenpaw could barely speak, but was trying to get up. Suddenly Tigerclaw arrived, "Where the fuck were you two…" Tigerclaw growled. "What are you talking about! You ditched us!" Firepaw yelled angrily. Tigerclaw hissed at him, "You two ran in front of me and sprinted to the Thunderpath like the dumb fucks you are. Thanks to you were going to have to go back to camp and cancel your mission…" he said. Firepaw watched him walk towards the path to camp, Fireheart was pissed off.

The next day all the cats got up and went to the fresh kill pile. "Oh boy!" Graypaw yelled. Tigerclaw picked up a raccoon and brought it to his den. "Aw yeah." he mumbled. He grabbed the raccoon by his teeth then layed him down. Tigerclaw stuck his cock up the Raccoons ass and started having sex with it. "Which animal are you going to fuck Firepaw?" asked Bluestar. Firepaw shook his head, "uh…I'm just going to eat that rabbit." Firepaw responded. "Wait…your gonna eat th- well…okay then…" said Bluestar. Bluestar poked a dead squirrels dick, it was fairly moderate. "Yeah…this one will do." Spottedleaf walked over to the fresh kill pile. "Anything good?" she asked. "Sorry Spottedleaf, already took the best cock of the pile." said Bluestar. "What? I didn't wanna…nevermind." she said embarrassed. Bluestar grabbed the squirrel by the neck and brought it back to her den. Firepaw and Graypaw shivered watching her walk away.

After the meal, Firepaw was strolling around the forest looking for food, he didn't feel comfortable eating in front of all the sex. Firepaw saw a squirrel, he got in stalking position then jumped towards it. The squirrel was evading him and leading him on a chase. The squirrel finally had led him to a tree near the two-leg place where it climbed a tree, Firepaw desperately tried to chase it up the tree; but failed. "Damn." Firepaw groaned. Firepaw looked at the two-leg places gate, remembering his old life as a kitty pet. Suddenly he could hear something, someone, someone very familiar. He turned around the wall for a glance; his discovery was unbelievable. It was smudge, and he was fucking the lights out of another cat. "Oh…my…GOD!" he screamed having an orgasm inside of the she-cat. Firepaw noticed something, no cum came out at all. Then it hit him, smudge was fat now, but more importantly, he had no balls. "Smudge!" Firepaw yelled greetingly. Smudge turned around, jaw dropped. "Woah hey Rusty bro what the fucks up motha fucker!?" Smudge responded. "Not much…not much…how about you?" Firepaw responded. "Shit man! I didn't think yo' would show up ever again! Guess what man!? They took my manhood!" Smudge responded. Firepaw nodded smiling. "That's great. Say who was that lovely lady you were having intercourse with?" asked Firepaw. "Aw that bitch? Just another slut man. I hit em' up all em' time I don't even keep count anymore man!" Smudge responded. Firepaw was grinning awkwardly "Uh…well. That's nice." Firepaw said softly. "So what da fuck man! How is yo life as a clan cat man! A claaan cat!" he screamed. "Well. It's not easy, but I have to say it's…just a bit below normal." he said. "Well it's been a dandy ho seein you again bro but I got some bitches to fuck ya know it?" Smudge concluded. "Alright, nice to see you again." said Firepaw tears in his eyes. "Yeah man keep it tight! Motha fuckin Smudge is out!" Smudge said walking away. Firepaw dropped a tear saddened, he really misses his old friend Smudge. But it's okay, because he had Ravenpaw and Graypaw. Firepaw smiled while walking away one last time.

Secretly behind a tree was Bluestar, she was watching him. "Best. Orgasm. Ever." she whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Chapter 5

==CHAPTER 6==

Firepaw gets caught

Firepaw was sitting in his den, observing the camp. The cats were out fucking their dead animals. Graypaw was with Firepaw. "So he was just fucking that cat?" asked Graypaw. "I know. It was so funny, You had to be there." said Firepaw. Tigerclaw was having sex with a squirrel when he glanced over at Firepaw. Firepaw looked away, Tigerclaw started walking towards them. Graypaw was looking at Tigerclaw, "'uh hi" Graypaw greeted. "Shut your fucking mouth you fucking queer." hissed Tigerclaw. "Firepaw! Bluestar wants to see you! Likely for some severe punishment!" Tigerclaw said grinning. "What? Why?" Firepaw asked. "Just go and see what she wants asshole." he said walking away. Firepaw sighed then slowly approached Bluestars den, Graypaw accompanied him to her den. "Firepaw wait…" Graypaw silently said. "What is it Graypaw?" Graypaw was staring at the ground, "I want you to know…if you come out of there without your virginity…I'm here for you." Graypaw assured him. Firepaw smiled "Thanks…" He breathed in and out, then entered the den alone. Tigerclaw walked over by Graystripe, "See that? Your friend is about to get fucked." said Tigerclaw. Graypaw shivered in fear.

"Hello? Bluestar?" Firepaw said shivering. He stepped on something, he looked down and found a half eaten raccoon penis on the ground. "What the shi-" "Hello Firepaw." Bluestar suddenly appeared. Firepaw's eyes widened. "Sorry…I should really have…CLEANED up a little…I guess I'm a dirty girl…" she flirted. "Uh…no. Tigerclaw said you wanted me?" Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "Oh yes of course. He brought something up to my attention…he said you were at the two leg place yesterday…masturbating with a kittypet." Bluestar accused him. "What!? I didn't masturbate with him!" yelled Firepaw. "Yeah…I know…" Bluestar admitted. "I assure you, I just wanted to check up on my first friend." Firepaw admitted. Bluestar gazed at him, "Firepaw…do you want to leave this clan? Return to your kittypet life and fuck smudge?" she asked. "No! I love- err…yeah I guess I do love it here somewhat…" Firepaw stated. Bluestar started flexing, "Oh don't mind me…I'm just doing some exercising…." She was flexing her legs and moving her ass in front of him. "Holy mother of GOD!" Firepaw let out. Bluestar turned around "Fuck this…Yellowfang has spoken about you...she thinks you will be a nice warrior one day…you should see her." said Bluestar. "She is a fucking whore Bluestar!" Tigerclaw yelled out of nowhere. "Tigerclaw! I'm going to have to teach you another lesson! You are dismissed Firepaw." said Bluestar.

Firepaw left the den and went to see Yellowfang. "Hi, Yellowfang!" Firepaw said excited. Yellowfang turned around, "Spottedleaf was raped then killed." Yellowfang stated. "Okay." said Firepaw. "So what do you want Firepaw?" asked Yellowfang. "Oh…Yellowfang I don't feel like im being accepted here." said Firepaw. Yellowfang poked his testacles. "Woah! Hey now!" Firepaw yelled. "Right there. If you want respect, your going to need to embrace the warriors code and have crazy sex." said Yellowfang. "What is this warriors code shit anyways…" asked Firepaw. "Let me tell you Firepaw."

"Defend your Clan, even with your cock. You may have sexual relationships with cats from other Clans, but your cock must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in a battle of the sex.

Do not fuck or trespass on another Clan's territory.

Elders, queens, and kits must be fucked before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not masturbate until they have hunted to fuck the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or raped, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are fucking.

Prey is killed only to be fucked. Give thanks to StarClan for its asshole.

A kit must be at least six moons old to be eligible for rape.

Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

A cat cannot be made deputy without having fucked at least one apprentice.

The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is raped nine times.

After the death or raping of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fucking among Clans at this time.

Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

No warrior can rape a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan.

The word of the Clan Leader is bullshit.

An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense.

A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet."

"Ah, that is interesting. That explains a lot now…" said Firepaw. …."Okay so what's gonna happen here are we gonna get freaky or what?" said Yellowfang.

"Fuck you!" yelled Firepaw.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Chapter 6

==CHAPTER 6==

Journey to the Moonstone

"Why the fuck is your fucking dick so small!" Tigerclaw screamed at Ravenpaw. "Im sorry!" he yelled back. "My dick compared to yours is so much better! I eat rat dicks bigger than you!" Tigerclaw lectured. Firepaw turned around the corner trying to hear them talk, but he could not hear. "Just get the fuck out of my way!" yelled Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw walked away from him, and Ravenpaw ashamed started moving back to his den. "Ravenpaw what did he say?" asked Firepaw. Ravenpaw was sniffing away his tears, "I don't care Firepaw!" he yelled. Firepaw knew Tigerclaw was making fun of Ravenpaw. Lionheart started approaching Firepaw and Graypaw. "Well…looks like the queers are about to grow some balls…Bluestar is bestowing a great honor on you guys." said Lionheart. Firepaw and Graypaw quickly glanced at each other frightened, "That's it man! game over! Game over man! Bluestar is going to fuck the virginity out of us!" Graypaw panicked. "Oh god oh god oh god!" Firepaw was shouting. "No no no…well…no no…Bluestar wants you two to accompany her to the moonstone!" Firepaw and Graypaw let out breath in disbelief. "Oh come the fuck on!" yelled Sandpaw, "I wanted to go! Those two are gay!" she yelled. Firepaw was in love. "Were not gay Sandpaw." said Graypaw. "Your right…I'm sorry. I just wanted to go so badly…" sighed Sandpaw. Bluestar slowly creeped out of her den, "Sandpaw…..did you just cuss? Apprentices can't be saying that kind of stuff…I'm gonna have to punish you now…" Bluestar said erotically. Graypaw and Firepaw gazed at Sandpaw. "Holy…shit…no…" Sandpaw slowly stated.

The cats finished up fucking their meals, than gathered together in preparation for the moonstone journey. Sandpaw slowly crept out of Bluestar's den shaking, messed up fur, and distorted eyes. Firepaw walked over to Sandpaw, "Sandpaw are you alright?" he asked. Sandpaw was only making grunted noises, "Sandstorm are you okay!?" Firepaw yelped. She merely walked away, tail was covering her ass as if she had been raped. Bluestar left her den energetic, "Alright let's go guys!" she said adventurously.

Tigerclaw, Bluestar, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw embarked on their journey, they were crossing very scenic areas, they crossed many piles of cum however. They entered WindClan territory, which had been abandoned. "Wait…I smell Shadow Cum!" yelled Tigerclaw. Bluestar sniffed the air, "I agree…and I know who's cum it is too." said Bluestar. Graypaw smirked, "How do you know which ShadowClan cat it is by their cum?" asked Graypaw. "I am quite the adventurer Graypaw." said Bluestar. "But…I don't see ho-" Tigerclaw interrupted him, "ShadowClan patrol behind that tree!" Bluestar grinned. "Don't worry. I have an idea." said Bluestar. The ShadowClan cats were wandering WindClan for some prey. Bluestar jumped up on the log revealing herself to them. "Hey boys…" she flirted. She lifted her tail and started stretching in front of them, revealing her ass. The ShadowClan cats looked disturbed, they ran off screaming. Bluestar grinned. "How did you know they would run?" asked Firepaw. "Because…they took one look at this magnificent ass, and HAD to go masturbate." she gloated. Ravenpaw and Firepaw started silently laughing.

The cats reached the Thunderpath, but there was one problem. "Twoleg!" Ravenpaw yelled. There was a Twoleg standing on the side of the road wearing long boots, a very short skirt, and a small bra. "This one looks different!" Tigerclaw noted. A monster drove up to the Twoleg, revealing another Twoleg, the Twoleg handed the female something and she got inside of the monster. "It just ate that Twoleg!" Graypaw yelled. The monster started rocking up and down suddenly, "Look! It must be chewing on the Twoleg! Move while it is distracted!" yelled Bluestar. They all ran past the Thunderpath quickly, without being killed. "We did it." Tigerclaw stated. The Monster suddenly took off after letting the female Twoleg out. "Wait…where is that Twolegs chest coverage?" asked Tigerclaw. "I don't know…" Bluestar admitted.

A little longer and they were in the cave leading to the moonstone, "Shit…you guys go ahead of me…I'm fucking scared of the dark." said Tigerclaw. They all entered a large room, where something shiny was in the middle. "Were here. Behold…this is it Firepaw…this is as close to StarClan as we can get…be humbled in all of it's glory…" said Bluestar kneeling before it. "Wow…" mumbled Firepaw and Graypaw. It was an empty aluminum can of Budweiser beer. Tigerclaw started shitting himself "Fuck! I have to get out of here!" he said running back to the entrance. "Where is he going?" Firepaw asked. "While he may be a great warrior, strength and penis size is not what is needed when it comes to this mystical place." said Bluestar. "Wow…" Graypaw mumbled in amazement. "They say that the Warriors code was first thought of right here. The moonstone was once streaming some magical elixir from the hole…and it inspired them to make the Warriors code." said Bluestar. Firepaw was fascinated at the aluminum can. "Wait…StarClan is speaking to me…" Bluestar stated.

Later on they were heading back to camp, "So what did the great StarClan tell you Bluestar?" asked Tigerclaw. "They said…something unclear to me…they said…'Budweiser beer fifty percent off with next purchase of thirty pack'" Bluestar stated. "You can decypher the message Bluestar your great at that!" said Graypaw. "You are right." said Bluestar. They were stopped by a black and white tom near the Twoleg farm. "Hey'a fellas!" the cat said. "Oh. Hey Barley." said Bluestar. "Wanna come over for a bit? There were some ShadowClan patrols over here just a bit ago and I would imagine you wanna stay hidden." said Barley. "ShadowClan? In this territory? Bullshit." said Bluestar. Suddenly Bluestar felt something attack her, "What the-" it was a rat…and it had a HUGE boner. "Fuck! Help!" she hissed. Suddenly twelve more rats approached with big boners. They immediately started raping Bluestar! "Bluestar!" Firepaw yelled fighting them off. "You fuckign queers get over here and fight!" yelled Tigerclaw. The rats started cumming all over Bluestar, including her ass. She fell over defeated. "Bluestar!" yelled Firepaw. Suddenly a rat stuck it's dick inside of Firepaw. His eyes suddenly glowed and turned into slits. "Get the fuck off!" said Firepaw as he ripped the rats organs into shreds. He ran over to Bluestars body and started ripping the heads off of rats, then sucking their blood. "Excellent…" Firepaw mumbled ferociously. The remaining rats fled and Firepaw's eyes turned normal again. Bluestar had cum everywhere and was no longer breathing. "Bluestar?" Firepaw whispered sadly. No response was given. "Bluestar come back to us!" Graypaw yelled. She still did not respond. It was over. Everyone looked down depressed. Suddenly Firepaw started laughing for a second, "Hey! Hey Bluestar! You're a whore!" he yelled at her body. Ravenpaw and Graypaw started laughing. "Yeah you're an ugly bitch!" yelled Graypaw. They could not stop laughing and Firepaw was rolling on the ground. "Fuckign whore! Not even the elders would want your body you stupid skank!" Ravenpaw yelled at her silent body. "Oh god..oh god…I can't breathe!" Firepaw said laughing. Tigerclaw stood there with an angry face. "Come on Tigerclaw! Join in!" Graypaw yelled. They were still laughing, "Hey! Now you can suck your moms tits Bluestar!" yelled Firepaw. Tigerclaw started to smile and let out a few laughs. "Yeah you are a fucking whore!" Tigerclaw yelled. Suddenly Bluestar jumped up and looked at Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw! You are going to be punished when we get back!" she yelled. "OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD." Tigerclaw screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. Chapter 7

==CHAPTER 7==

ShadowClan 'attacks'

Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw, and Bluestar were almost back to camp. "So why were you laying on the ground so long Bluestar?" asked Firepaw. "I was sleeping." she replied. She stopped and slowly turned her head at Firepaw, "I sure hope I wasn't raped in my sleep…I mean…I was pretty vulnerable there." Firepaw shook his head, "No one touched you Bluestar." he stated. "Yeah of course!" Bluestar yelled pissed off.

The cats finally made it back to camp, "Ah…I'm sure glad we got through that journey with our lives…now I think I will take a well deserved na-" Bluestar was interrupted by ShadowClan cats raping the Thunderclan cats. "Oh fuck off…why now?" Bluestar moaned. "BlueStar! They are raping the kits!" yelled Graypaw. The shadow clan cats were getting forced blowjobs from the Thunderclan kits. "Aw yeah…finally, some real competition!" yelled Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw suddenly grew a giant boner and dove towards the cats. "Bluestar what do we do!?" Firepaw panicked. Bluestar got a serious expression on her face, "ThunderClan! Rally the warriors! We must defend our sacred hom- aaah… fuck it. Hey dudes, let's go take a vacation at RiverClan." said Bluestar. Firepaw looked back at her with a blank expression…

Five minutes later the cats were laying around in Riverclan territory, enjoying the weather. "Ah…how relaxing." said Graypaw smiling. "Hey hey hey! ThunderClan! What the fuck are you doing in our fucking territory!?" yelled Crookedstar. "Aw go fuck yourself Crookedstar are yous seriously going to send us back to camp?" asked Bluestar. "Yes! Get the fuck out of here whore!" yelled Crookedstar. "Whore!? …that was awful naughty of you Crookedstar…" Firepaw started pulling Bluestar out of the territory. "Bluestar…just…please shut up." Firepaw said honestly.

10 minutes later…"Well that was a god damn waste of time." said Bluestar. "Yeah…I guess we should have done the right thing and fought off the Shadowclan cats." said Ravenpaw. "It's been like twenty minutes, im sure the battle is over." said Bluestar. The Thunderclan cats and Shadowclan cats were laying on the ground, with cum everywhere. Both Thunderclan and Shadowclan cats were laying together, defeated. "What the hell happened!?" yelled Bluestar. Tigerclaw jumped on top of the bodies victoriously, "Check this shit out bro! I just fucked every one of these cats!" Tigerclaw gloated. Bluestar widened her eyes, "Tigerclaw…you even raped our cats?" asked Bluestar. "…oh yeah." he mumbled. "Look! The kits were fucked too!" yelled Bluestar. The kits were laying on the ground, covered in cum completely. "Yeah…not my best work ever…" Tigerclaw admitted. "-and the Queens are all fucked too! What the fuck is wrong with you!" yelled Bluestar. "Okay…so identifying ally from foe is not my cup of tea…" he admitted. "Punishment time…" Bluestar said with a frustrated expression. "Fuck." Tigerclaw sighed.

One assrape later…"Alright. Now that Tigerclaw has been disciplined. Let us find out what the intentions of this fight was." said Bluestar. Lionheart walked over to Bluestar, "Bluestar, Shadowclans intentions of this attack was fo-" Bluestar interrupted him "Hey wait a minute…your suppose to be dead in this chapter!" she yelled. Lionheart moaned, "Your right…" Lionheart suddenly fell over and died. "Nooooooo!" screamed Graypaw. "My mentor! What a freak tragedy!" he yelled licking his fur. Bluestar walked over to his body, "I am so sorry Graypaw…leave me be, I must fuck his mighty penis one last time…" said Bluestar dragging his body back to her den. Firepaw walked by Graypaw, "Are you okay Graypaw?" Firepaw asked. "No, my heart is crushed, I feel like I could take my claws out and kill every single one of us here, leaving nothing left but the pitiful pile of blood and flesh that they are." Graypaw said ferociously. Firepaw smiled, "That's good to hear Graypaw." Bluestar came out with Lionhearts body, a dick licked clean. "Alright now that he's dead, we need a new deputy." she said. Tigerclaw approached her proudly, "I think it is clear who should be our new deputy…" Bluestar happily announced. Tigerclaw stepped up, "Thunderclan, I prou-" "Smudges the Twoleg!" Bluestar announced. "Yeah bitches! Smudges in da house yo!" yelled Smudge.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. Chapter 8

==CHAPTER 8==

ShadowClan 'attacks'

(Sorry for the delay.)

Tigerclaw was next to Bluestar, addressing the clan. "All mother fuckers form up around Bluestar!" Tigerclaw shouted. All the warriors and apprentices gathered around. Tigerclaw scanned the crowd, "Where the fuck are those two queers!" he yelled. Firepaw and Graypaw ran into the crowd shortly after. "ThunderClan, yesterday Bluestar was raped." All the cats started looking at each other confused and started debating among each other. "No, no, no no. This wasn't a cat that raped her, it was rats." stated Tigerclaw. Everyone started nodding and understanding. "Well that makes more sense." a warrior shouted. "Shut up. Shut the hell up!" Bluestar shouted. Tigerclaw growled, "Anyways, now that she has been raped…again, she only has four lives remaining, because of this; I am assigning two bodyguards that will remain with her at all times." said Tigerclaw. Everyone started shaking, frightened. "Oh StarClan…please don't pick me…" thought Firepaw. "Tigerclaw I don't need a bodyguard hot stuff!" Bluestar hissed. "_hot stuff_? Fuck." thought Tigerclaw.

Later after discussing more, Bluestar brought up the question, "Now how did ShadowClan know to come and rape us at the time we were gone?" Bluestar pondered. "There must be a fucking snitch in among us…" Tigerclaw stated looking into Ravenpaw's eyes. "Like some kind of black cat…" Tigerclaw growled. Ravenpaw dropped his jaw, "nah nah nah nah…what'ya just say to me? Did you just make a racial accusation towards me!?" Ravenpaw screeched. "I am just saying that it must have been a black cat." Tigerclaw responded. "Are you racist Tiger-" Firepaw started pulling Ravenpaw away. "Let's….let's just go." said Firepaw. Ravenpaw was already away, helping others clean up the cum all over the camp. Graypaw walked up to Firepaw, "Wanna help clean up this cum?" Graypaw asked. Firepaw shook his head, "No. I wanna go talk to Yellowfang, she was nearly raped after all." said Firepaw. "Alright then." Graypaw concluded.

Firepaw walked into the medicine den and approached Yellowfang, "Are you alright Yellowfang?" asked Firepaw. "Blackfoot wasn't able to rape me, I raped him. He never did have a very large penis." Yellowfang stated. Firepaw looked back at the fresh kill pile, "Can I pick you up anything to eat?" asked Firepaw. "His penis is thick, but it isn't large, even you offered more of an erotic time when we first met." Yellowfang stated. Firepaw looked down embarrassed, "that's…irrelevant to what I just asked Yellowfang, can I get you something?" he asked again. "I'm not surprised Bluestar let you in the clan, you proved that you are great at fucking when we first met." Yellowfang stated. "Okay calm down now your getting really personal." Firepaw growled. "Sorry…what was your question now?" Yellowfang asked. Firepaw breathed in, "Do you need me to get you something at the fresh kill pile?" he asked yet again. "When you were being raped by the rats…how big was your penis…it must have gotten very large, that feeling of vulnerability…" she stated. "Okay! Fuck this." Firepaw shouted walking out of the den.

Firepaw walked over to Ravenpaw and Graypaw, who was cleaning up a pile of cum. "How is Yellowfang?" asked Graypaw. Firepaw sighed, "As distracted as ever…" he replied. "I think I am going to go out and try finding some wild Garlic for my sore ass." said Firepaw. Graypaw nodded, "Get some for me, my ass hurts like a mother fucker." groaned Graypaw. Firepaw nodded then exited the campsite, Firepaw immediately picked up a scent, "_Shadowclan!_" he immediately concluded, but it wasn't, it was Longtail, Darkstripe, and Tigerclaw. Firepaw got into a stalking position and listened. "I knew that black trash was a bad apprentice…but I should have known he was a black traitor as well!" Tigerclaw stated. Firepaw dropped his jaw in amazement, "How long was he missing during your journey to the moonstone?" asked Darkstripe. "Long enough that he could have went to ShadowClan camp and told them to go and fuck us all! He was gone most of the trip, until I heroically caught him fucking a dying bird! What a monster am I right?" Tigerclaw yelped. "_Not true jackass_" thought Firepaw. "Our clan would be better off without a limp dick like Ravenpaw!" Darkstripe yelled. "That is true Darkstripe…" Tigerclaw said while chuckling. "You know what would be funny guys…if Ravenpaw got raped to death!" yelled Darkstripe. Everyone started laughing, "Hey guys! Lets have a three-way!" Longtail brought up. "That isn't a bad idea…" said Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw instantly mounted Longtail. "Darkstripe! I order you to mount my nice ass and start fucking me!" yelled Tigerclaw. Darkstripe got an instant boner and was breathing heavily, dripping drewl on the ground. "Hell yeah!" he responded. Firepaw could not believe what he was hearing! He had to go warn Bluestar!

Firepaw was about to enter the leaders den, when suddenly Sandpaw approached him, "Firepaw wait!" she yelled. Firepaw turned around cautiously. "Are you sure you want to go in there?"she warned. They suddenly focused on the sounds inside her den. There was a bad sexual odor coming from the den suddenly and slight sounds could be heard. "Come on…get on your back!" yelled Bluestar. "Yes sir…" Willowpelt whimpered. "Now hold still…" Bluestar whispered. "Wha-What are you doi- aaah! Aah!" she started screaming. "Just hold still…hold still…" Bluestar said calmly. "I don't think it's meant to be stretched that far- oh god! Aaah!" Willowpelt screamed. Firepaw's eyes were very wide. Sandpaw nodded at him. "Oh god…I know this isn't right Bluestar…it should never be this stretched out…" Willowpelts soft voice could be heard. "Okay…it's okay…now I am going to put this mouse down you, and I am going to eat it off of you like a bowl." said Bluestar. "What!? Aaaaah!" Willowpelt yelled. Firepaw was scared, yet started slouching at the sound of Willowpelt. Sandpaw looked at Firepaw now completely slouched over, "Why are you slouching Firepaw?" asked Sandpaw. "I uh…gotta go to bed!" Firepaw immediately started running back to his den, still slouched.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Chapter 9

==CHAPTER 9==

Firepaw and Bluestar "trains"

Firepaw woke up the next morning, Graypaw and Ravenpaw was near him. Firepaw closed his eyes again silently. "Wake the fuck up!" Yelled Tigerclaw. Firepaw jumped up, Tigerclaw was watching him sleep. "What the- were you watching me sleep?" asked Firepaw. "No, I was observing you…never know when a kitty pet will go rouge suddenly!" he yelled. Firepaw stood up, "Isn't observing the same-" "Shut up! Bluestar wants you!" yelled Tigerclaw. "I know she wants me" said Firepaw. "No no no, she wants to train with you finally." Firepaw widened his eyes excited for his first training session with Bluestar. "Yes finally! I get to train with Blue….oh shit! I have to train with Bluestar!" he suddenly remembered that she is a whore. "Yep…heheheh…your queer friend, Gaystripe! He will be working with me and that failure Ravenpaw!" he yelled walking away. Firepaw looked at him angrily, but had to figure out what to do.

Firepaw minutes later was hiding behind a bush, observing Bluestar, he had to train eventually, but he was not ready to get fucked by Bluestar yet! Bluestar was scouting the area, sniffing for Firepaw. Bluestar walked to the Medicine den to see if he was there, Sandpaw snuck up on him, "What are you doing? Masturbating?" she asked. "Sandpaw! Shut up!" he whispered. Her eyes began watering immediately, "Oh my god I can't believe you just said that to me! I'm blocking you on Facebook!" she cried running. Firepaw watched her, "Probably on her period." he stated. Bluestar walked out of the den, angry; she continued looking for her. "I think im safe." muttered Firepaw. Suddenly Graypaw walked up next to Bluestar, "Hey Firepaw! Firepaw! What are you doing over by that bush dude!? Me and Ravenpaw are going to go train!" yelled Graypaw. "Son of a bitch Graypaw!" Firepaw muttered. Bluestar started moving towards the bush, "Oh Firepaw, are you masturbating?" asked Bluestar. "No!" he yelled. "Pooping?" she asked. "The Hell…NO!" He yelled.

Firepaw was following Bluestar into the forest, he was alone; vulnerable. Firepaw was scared, he didn't want her to see his penis. "This is far enough…" she mumbled. _Fuck!_ Firepaw thought. "Firepaw…I need to tell you something…" said Bluestar. _Oh God, oh God, oh God! _Firepaw panicked in his mind. "What Tigerclaw says is false, I only have one life remaining…" she said sadly. Firepaw calmed down, "Oh my, what are you goi-" "The truth is…if one more person rapes me…I will die…" said Bluestar. Firepaw frowned, "I'm so sorry." he said. "One. More. Person." she said bending over. "Oh geeze…my back sure hurts…I hope nobody rapes me while im bending over." said Bluestar. "Yeah that would be bad." Firepaw simply responded. Bluestar got up with a blank expression, "Because if one more cat would be to rape me…I would die, and I would be gone for good." said Bluestar. "Okay…I get it. What are we doing out here?" asked an angry Firepaw. Bluestar sighed, "Alright, let's train." said Bluestar. She got in a hunting stance, "Now, lets roleplay for a little bit…I'm a powerful Shadowclan cat…and am weakened, come mount me and finish me off." said Bluestar. Firepaw's eyes widened, "Can't I just slash at your exposed-" "Nope. Wouldn't work, gotta mount me." said Bluestar. "Wait..but I was taught that vital parts of the body is on the stomache, why wouldn't I just-" "No, no, no. You gotta mount my ass." said Bluestar. Firepaw was hesitant to do so, but shivered and began moving over to her. _This is it, this is going to happen._ Firepaw thought. Bluestar started to grin, "I'm injured…I hope you don't mount my ass and finish me off…" Bluestar teased. "Oh okay I won't then." said Firepaw. "MOUNT MY FUCKING ASS" She yelled.

After an hour of no training they were walking back, "Very uneventful Firepaw, I'm somewhat disappointed." she said angered. "Sorry…" Firepaw commented smiling. Firepaw remembered last night, he heard the three cats talking about Ravenpaw, they said mean things and almost threatening things. Firepaw had to tell her now. "Bluestar….last night, I found Tigerclaw, Longtail, and Darkstripe outside of camp…and they…had a three-some Bluestar!" Firepaw yelled scared. Bluestar slammed her paws on the ground, "Bullshit! There are no gay cats in our camp Firepaw! Stop trying to discredit your fellow sexy members!" she yelled. Firepaw looked down, "Sorry Bluestar…" he muttered.

Firepaw ran over to Graypaw, "How was training?" asked Firepaw. Graypaw started to shake, "Uh…good… good…" he muttered. Firepaw looked at Ravenpaw, who was wearing sunglasses. "Ravenpaw why are you wearing sunglasses?" asked Firepaw. "Oh it's..it's kind of bright out…" said Ravenpaw. "It's night out." Firepaw stated. Ravenpaw did not respond, "Wait a minute!" Firepaw bit his glasses off revealing a black eye. "Wha-What happened!?" yelled Firepaw. "I uh…I fell." said Ravenpaw. "Did Tigerclaw hit you!? That's it!" Firepaw yelled. He ran over to Tigerclaw, "Tigerclaw! That's it!" yelled Firepaw. Firepaws eyes turned red and his hair glew golden, "I'm going to kill you…" said Firepaw. He dashed at Tigerclaw and ripped his arms and paws off, eating his bones.

Firepaw suddenly woke up finding himself sleeping in his den. None of that happened (But wouldn't that be funny XD) he walked up and found Graypaw and Ravenpaw sitting by each other, Firepaw walked over to Bluestars den again. He needed to tell her more thoroughly what happened. He stopped at the sight of Bluestar and Tigerclaw talking, he crouched and eavesdropped. "That fucking Ravenpaw! I took one look at both those twos dicks, they are so small!" yelled Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw…they are young, Graypaw and Ravenpaw will grow fine dicks one day." Firepaw smiled at her defense. "Perhaps…but once a loser, always a loser! Like that limp dick Firepaw!" he yelled. Firepaw looked angered, "Stop it Tigerclaw! Firepaw is hot!" she yelled. "No he isn't! I'm hot! Why don't you get it mouse-brained fool!" he yelled. _Punishment._ Firepaw thought. Bluestar giggled, "teheh…go on…" said Bluestar. _What the Hell._ Tigerclaw brushed her off, "Whatever! I'm going to fucking bed!" Bluestar watched his ass moving to his den. "Alright…Bluestar is obviously horny right now…I better just sneak back to my de-" Graypaw bounced up beside him, "Hey Firepaw! What'cha doing out here buddy!" he shouted. Bluestar instantly turned her head at the two, "Hey! It's curfew!" she yelled. "Don't rape me!" Firepaw cried.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	10. Announcement

==WARNING==

I apologize for misleading you, this is not a new chapter; I just want to inform any readers for spoiler reasons, that I am going to try and speed up the rest of this and get to Fire & Ice, so expect the end to this f&%&ed up Into the Wild parody, as it quickly moves into Fire & Ice. Thank you for reading, good reviews is what motivates me to continue this.


	11. Chapter 10

==CHAPTER 10==

Ravenpaw doesn't want the dick.

Firepaw woke up the next morning, Graypaw and Ravenpaw was near him. Firepaw closed his eyes and returned to his slumber. "Wake the fuck up!" yelled Tigerclaw. "Oh what the Hell is it now!?" yelled Firepaw. Tigerclaw was gazing at Firepaw, "You queers…I was just making sure you were sleeping fine.." Tigerclaw stated. Firepaw looked to the left feeling awkward, "Yeah well….thanks". Tigerclaw nodded, "I'll be back fucking… faggots." he pranced off quickly. Firepaw licked his ass for a few moments, then walked outside. He spied on Tigerclaw, he was lifting up a dead rabbit by its neck. "Fuck yeah….fresh kill…." he threw his cock into the dead rabbit and started fucking it. Firepaw took this moment to scamper around the camp, he entered the medicine den quietly, where Yellowfang was sitting. "Hi Yellowfang." said Firepaw. "Firepaw…your up early…but I guess as the saying goes: Early to bed, early to fuck the worm." she stated giving him a cold stare. Firepaw squinted, "Uh…I'm pretty sure that isn't how it goes…" Firepaw saw a elder lying on his back, "Hey whippersnapper…I need my cock sucked…how about it?" he asked. Firepaw had to think about the offer for a moment. "Ehhh….well yeah okay su- No." he said walking out of the den.

Ravenpaw woke up and walked out of his den, suddenly a big rock fell down beside him out of nowhere. "What the hell!?" he yelled. Tigerclaw ran over, "Woah…shit bro! What a weird coincidence! Maybe you should move over to the left about 4 meters to ensure that you are safe!" he yelled. Ravenpaw puckered his face then looked up, there was another rock sitting above the den. "Yeah….uh…no." he stated. Tigerclaw nodded, "Yeah fuck. No…no.. no that's all good…have a fucking good day." Tigerclaw ran. Ravenpaw stared at him, "Gee…that was nice of him to come to my aid right away" Ravenpaw went in search of Firepaw, Firepaw was being followed by Graypaw. Ravenpaw dashed towards them, suddenly he ran straight into Bluestars HUGE ASS!

"Oooh! Whatcha lookin for honey?" asked Bluestar. Ravenpaw was wideeyed, "Oh no no, you see I just…uh…" Ravenpaw ran away quickly. Bluestars eyes began to water, "Bitch." she simply stated.

A few minutes later Firepaw was the one who approached Ravenpaw, "Hey Ravenpaw". Ravenpaw looked at Firepaw quickly, "Oh thank StarClan, Firepaw…" Ravenpaw whispered. "I need to get out of here…to hide…until Tigerclaw is caught for the traitor I know he is" Firepaw stared into his eyes, "I understand buddy…it's been great. Let me go get Graypaw and we can go figure out what to do" Firepaw ran off looking for Graypaw. Ravenpaw was shaking, he was about to leave the clan! This was going against the Sexy Code! Firepaw returned with Graypaw, "So what are we doing?" asked Graypaw confused. Ravenpaw sighed, "Let me give you the run down…" Graypaw was jaw dropped, "What!? Are you serious!?" he yelled. Ravenpaw looked at him confused, "I didn- I never haven't even said anything yet…anyways…I saw Tigerclaw rape Redtail and-"

"What!? Are you serious!?" yelled Graypaw. "Yep…afraid so…" said Firepaw. Graypaw was shivering, "Oh god…he must want to rape me and you Ravenpaw! We have to tell Bluestar that Tigerclaw is a crazy rapist!" Graypaw screamed. "Your damn right I am!" yelled Tigerclaw walking around the corner. "Shit guys!" whispered Firepaw. "I've been raping rabbits and squirrels perfectly since I was young…you guys are queers and probably misfire your cum off target!" he yelled. The three was safe, he didn't hear the part about the rape of Redtail. "Yeah…your probably right Tigerclaw…" mumbled Graypaw. Tigerclaw started to laugh, "You fucking queers will never be as badass as me! I mean my name is Tiger! What is your fucking names… Gray… Raven…Fire? Those are gay names!" Tigerclaw marched off laughing. The three stood still…Ravenpaw started to cry.

The three cats found themselves roaming the forest for a place that Ravenpaw could hide at. "How about that place?" asked Graypaw. Firepaw half closed his eyes; "Graypaw…that is the Thunderpath…" Graypaw puckered his lips, "Yeah! I guess your right!" Ravenpaw suddenly spotted something, a perfectly innocent crow; and it's ass was so nice. "If you'll excuse me!" Ravenpaw yelled dashing at it. Ravenpaw leaped at the crow and started to insert his penis into it. "Fuck yeah!" he yelled pounding the birds ass. The bird was screeching as Ravenpaw slamming himself into the bird. "Yeah! Yeah! Who's your fucking daddy!?" he yelled knocking it down. Graypaw and Firepaw looked at each other oddly. "Getting some Raven inside of this Crow ya' know what I'm saying!?" Ravenpaw gloated. Firepaw and Graypaw sat down, waiting for him to climax. Ravenpaw was rushing inside the crow suddenly much faster, "Fuck yeeeeah!" he yelled cumming all over it's feathers. The crow then escaped, dripping cum off of it's body. "That was tight!" he yelled. Firepaw shook his head, "Alright…so I have an idea where you should go." said Firepaw grinning.

*Minutes later*

"So you see…that's why we think you would be a good person to accompany our friend Ravenpaw until we get through this crisis, I knew to come to you because you helped us a few days back and Ravenpaw is really good company, will you please look after Ravenpaw for a little while?" asked Firepaw. Smudge was grinning, "Hell yeah son! We gonna have a tight end adventure here know what im sayin!? Gonna fuck every one of dem' hoes up in this crib!" Firepaw suddenly realized the mistake he made. "I don't know…I kind of like hi-" "No no no thanks for listening Smudge but I just got a better idea…" said Firepaw.

*A few moments later*

"So can you please take our friend Ravenpaw?" Firepaw explained again. Barley puckered his face and was nodding looking at Ravenpaw. "Hell yeah fella…were gonna have such a fun time Ravenpaw! I can tell you're a sweetheart and are gonna be as fun as a box of kittens!" Barley winked at him. Firepaw nodded, "That's great." Ravenpaw went up to Firepaw, "Thank you Firepaw for being my friend…I hope this all works out so we can continue our friendship." he concluded. He nuzzled Firepaws cheeks and left with Barley at last. "Let's go home Graypaw…" Firepaw said joyfully. Graypaw ran in front of him, "But Firepaw! What are we gonna tell the clan about this?" Firepaw chuckled, "Oh Graypaw…I have a pretty elaborate plan for that…"

"Ravenpaw jumped off a cliff like a BITCH!" Firepaw yelped to Tigerclaw.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	12. Chapter 11

==CHAPTER 11==

Kitnapping!

Firepaw and Graypaw were walking around the campsite, the warriors were about to finish fucking their prey. Tigerclaw cummed all over the dead squirrel, then glanced over at Firepaw. "Fuck! Firepaw!" he growled. "Oh shit!" yelled Firepaw. Tigerclaw pranced over to Firepaw, "What the fuck are you standing around for! Get the fuck out of here!" he yelled. Firepaw stood still confused, "Go where?" Tigerclaw whipped his tail at Firepaws face. "Just get the fuck out. You and queerstripe! Go hunt!" Tigerclaw yelled while walking off. Graypaw smirked "What a dick" Firepaw nodded approvingly. Sandpaw walked over to the two, "Hey guys" she said smiling. "Oh hey Sandpaw" said Graypaw. Sandpaw appeared back to normal after her 'punishment' by Bluestar. "Wow you look much better today…you must have gotten over the fact you got fuc-" Firepaw stopped suddenly feeling awkward. "No no…it's fine. I assure you. I learnt something Firepaw." Sandpaw said smiling. Firepaw stood amused "What did you find out?" he asked anxiously. "I think I might be Bisexual" she stated. Firepaws jaw began to slowly drop. "How do you know?" asked Graypaw. "That…is amazing…" Firepaw muttered. Sandpaw giggled after hearing him. Firepaw looked away embarrassed, then widened his eyes. _What the?_ Firepaw said in his mind. Firepaw noticed something, a feeling; Arousal.

"Well me and Graypaw gotta go!" yelled Firepaw. "Can I come with? I heard you were going to go hunt." she asked. "Sure" both cats responded. _Fuck. Why did I say 'yes'?_ Firepaw nodded with his eyes shut, his arousal luckily was fading away. Firepaw, Graypaw, and Sandpaw left the camp to go hunt. (That's right. To Hölle with the book, I'm going to change some things around.)

Firepaw and his friends were stumbling around the forest, looking for fresh kill to fuc- I mean kill. Firepaw stopped at the sound of something, "Did anyone hear that?" he asked. Sandpaw observed her surroundings "Sounds like…a rabbit…but it sounds like it is packing extra weight judging by the stomping pitch" Sandpaw stated. Graypaw nodded "Your right." Suddenly it appeared, a white rabbit; huge belly. "There it is! Can I go fuck it!?" yelled Sandpaw. Firepaw felt himself blushing, "Err…sorry it's a she-rabbit" said Firepaw. Sandpaw looked down disappointed, "Your right, there is no way I would be able to scissor with that large thing either…okay you guys go fuck it." said Sandpaw. Firepaws eyes widened, he never fucked an animal before; the last thing he fucked was Yellowfang technically. "I uuh…my dick is kind of hurting today…" muttered Firepaw. Yellowfang looked at Graypaw, "You?" Graypaw shook his head negatively, "Sorry, saving my first time for my future mate. After that the world is my pussy" said Graypaw. They watched as the rabbit pranced away freely, "I don't get it. How do you two honor the Sexy Code if you don't try?" asked a frustrated Sandpaw. Firepaw sighed, "Well…haven't you ever wondered though…what if…in another universe…" Firepaw began, Sandpaw sat down. "What if there is another universe where instead of having sexual intercourse with our prey…we killed them, and then ate them, without committing any sexual act. Along with this, a world where sexual intercourse is a sacred bond between two mates for the sole purpose of breeding. A world where there is a code, that truly respects the morals and ethics of the clan, without having sex with other clanmates or animals. I feel that I belong in a world like that…I dream of it…what do you think?"

Firepaw finished. Sandpaw stood motionless, "What the fuck…that sounds- that doesn't even make sense…a world where we don't fuck the life out of our prey? Madness." Sandpaw said shaking her head.

A few minutes later, the sun was going down; and they ended up searching for male prey; but alas found none. "Well this was an uneventful evening." said Sandpaw disappointed. Graypaw stopped suddenly, staring at something "Uh…guys…" They all looked up and saw a dead squirrel…but it wasn't just dead, it was fucked; cum layed all over its used up body. "What the…" Firepaw muttered. They approached it, "When- Who did this?" asked Firepaw. "It's against the Sexy Code to fuck a prey without using its parts for food…" Sandpaw stated quietly. "But who would do such a thing?" asked Graypaw. Yellowpaw licked the cum off the body, "Who else breaks the Sexy Code without regret?" she asked. "ShadowClan!" yelled Firepaw. Sandpaw nodded, "The cum is still warm…they were just here…" she noted. "Actually we are here!" a mysterious voice yelled. A cat fell from a tree and landed on its back. "Gah! Fuck…fuck…fuck…my fucking spine….ouch…" the cat growled while getting up. Another cat leaped from the tree, landed on its feet. "Yall are a clumsy son'ofa'bitch" he muttered at his counterpart. Firepaw growled at the two. "You are too late. We are already commencing our plan as we speak." the cat hissed. "Plan? What plan?" asked Firepaw. The two cats targeted Sandpaw, "That's a pretty she-cat yall got there…" the ShadowClan cat said licking his lips. The cats revealed huge dicks (typical) and began walking towards the group. "Were gonna fuck the virginity out of you she-cat!" the other cat yelled. Firepaw and Graypaw looked at each other and nodded, "Not if we can help it!" yelled Firepaw as he leaped onto one cats back. "Gah! Little bitch!" the cat yelled trying to escape Firepaw. Graypaw bit onto the others neck, "Yall get off me now ya hear!?" he yelled. Sandpaw was trembling, but suddenly stiffened her legs and leaped to help Graypaw. The cats rolled on each other, biting, scratching, and screeching. Graypaw held the cat down, and Sandpaw bit onto the cats boner. "Gah! Sto- Ow!" he hissed. Sandpaw was chewing on his dick, from top to bottom. "Cum now! I demand it!" Sandpaw yelled. The cat Firepaw grasped onto was attempting to save his comrade, but could not escape from Firepaws hold. "Stop it whore!" the cat yelled getting his dick chewed. "Too late pal! Your cum is mine!" Sandpaw hissed intimidating. "Gah!" the cat screeched. The cat exploded into the air, Sandpaw leaping out of the way in time. The cat was finished, "Gah fuck…come on we need to retreat!" the cat yelled to his friend. Firepaw let go of the other cat and the two ran back to camp defeated. Firepaw nodded approvingly to Sandpaw and Graypaw. "We need to warn the camp immediately!" yelled Sandpaw.

The cats ran back to camp, but something was wrong; nothing happened while they were gone. "What? But I swear! I could smell ShadowClan scent all the way back here!" yelled Firepaw. "I agree." said Graypaw. Sandpaw nodded, "The Kits! They're gone!" a Queen yelled loudly. The three cats ran towards the queen, who was already surrounded by other cats. Tigerclaw and Bluestar walked out of her den, Tigerclaw with his fur messed up. "What is it? I was busy?" said Bluestar. "The Kits! My kits are gone!" Bluestar stood still, "Well…I guess you can finally get back into the action then…we should have a fresh batch of warriors ready to fuck someone pretty soon." reassured Bluestar. Graypaw ran out of the medicine den, "Yellowfang is missing!" he reported.

Everyone started panicking, "I knew it! Fucking Hoe stole our kits and brought them to ShadowClan!" yelled Tigerclaw. "It wasn't Yellowfang!" Firepaw yelled. Tigerclaw raced up into Firepaws face suddenly "AND HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MOTHER FUCKER?" he screeched. Firepaw was trembling "Because…we found two ShadowClan cats in our territory, we fended them off." muttered Firepaw. "I don't fucking care! I think you're a fucking queer Fi-" "Both of you! Shut up and keep your balls on your penis! The issue remains…our batch of future fuckers have been stolen." said Bluestar. Firepaw nodded, "Aye."

Bluestar stood up, "Attention sluts and pimps of Thunderclan! Today ShadowClan has landed an attack on us…and stole our kits!" All the cats began saying things. "So what are we going to do about it!?" yelled Whitestorm. "Are our kits safe?" asked Longtail. "Will they still be honorable to the Sexy Code?" asked Sandpaw. "Everyone everyone please…I guarantee you…I already have an elaborate plan made on what to do!" Bluestar stated.

"So when I state our terms of surrender…should I start sucking Brokenstars dick right off the bat…or work my way up?" asked Bluestar. "None! We need to fight, Bluestar!" yelled Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw and Bluestar were inside their den, it was nighttime. "But Tigerclaw…there's no way we can beat them!" Bluestar muttered. "You know that's not true…you just want to fuck Brokenstar!" he yelled. Bluestar giggled "It's true…"

Firepaw and Graypaw were eavesdropping on them, "Did you hear that? Were going to surrender without a fight!" panicked Firepaw. "I want to fucking rip Brokenstars puny throat out!" yelled Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw! You know what that kind of talk does to me…" "How are you not pregnant yet!?" yelled Tigerclaw. "Come on Graypaw! We have to do this!" yelled Firepaw. Graypaw looked at him, "Were going to get involved with those two!?" he yelped. "Wha-what? No. We need to get the kits back ourselves!" yelled Firepaw. Graypaw nodded, "I guess your right." The two wandered off, trying to sneak out of the camp. "Hold on guys!" Sandpaw came running towards them. "I know what you two are going to do…" Sandpaw muttered. Firepaw closed his eyes, "Don't try and stop us Sandpaw…" Firepaw threatened. Sandpaw acknowledged his threat, "I won't but I want to come with you." Firepaw shook his head negatively, "No. We can't lose all of our apprentices in one night." said Firepaw. "You believe you are going to die on this mission?" asked Sandpaw frightened. Firepaw stood motionless, "I haven't honored the Sexy Code as much as the others…if StarClan has punishment for me, this will be it. Either way we need to save those kits!" said Firepaw.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	13. Finale

==Finale==

The Sexual Destiny…

Firepaw and Graypaw rushed through some bushes, and stopped in front of the river. "Would it be a good idea to cut through RiverClan?" asked a hesitant Graypaw. Firepaw nodded, "It should be justified, ShadowClan has committed a crime." said Firepaw. "But what if were caught?" asked Graypaw. Firepaw examined his surroundings, "Should have no problems, RiverClan should have had sex with their fishes and are probably resting." Firepaw continued to enter RiverClan territory. "How do you fuck a fish?" Graypaw asked himself. The two cats continued along the river, cautious of being caught by either ShadowClan or RiverClan. Firepaw stopped, observing the beauty of the environment, two birds were flying together, when suddenly one of the birds slapped the other bird, then pinned it down. The bird unleashed a huge cock and started to fuck the other bird. "Such beauty" said Graypaw.

Meanwhile…

Tigerclaw was prancing around the clan, it was still dark out and most of the cats had already fallen asleep. "Fucking Brokenstar…why the fuck are we just giving up?" he asked himself. He sat and looked at the fresh kill pile, "hmm…" he mumbled. He was looking at a dead rabbit, it had an irresistible odor that smelt like an old pile of shit, it was covered in blood, and was rotting away. "Perfect!" he dived at the rabbit and lifted it up. "I'm gonna fuck the shit out of th-" he suddenly noticed Bluestar standing by her den smiling at him. _Fuck!_ he thought. "Tigerclaw! Out having sex time with rabbits again?" Bluestar stated. "What about it! This is our last night of independence apparently!" Tigerclaw attacked. "Now Tiger…you know my decision is bullshit. It's right in the Sexy Code." said Bluestar. Tigerclaw growled, "What the fuck do you even mean!?" Bluestar was chuckling. "Oh Tigerpoo…" Bluestar trolled. "Don't fucking call me that! What do you mean about the Sexy Code!? Speak!" he yelled. Bluestar nodded her tail, "Follow me." she demanded. Tigerclaw nodded and dropped his disgusting prey, "This better not be what I fucking think it is!" he yelled.

Inside Bluestars den they sat relaxing, "You see Tigerclaw, we're not actually going to surrender. I came up with a real plan." Tigerclaw nodded, "Thank StarClan!" he said reassured. "So here is the plan…" Bluestar said smiling. "I'll go into the camp…and distract the guards with my sexy ass…" Tigerclaw looked away trying to hold back a laugh. "Now…hopefully if all goes as plan, they will have the irresistible urge to fuck me…a win-win situation correct?" Tigerclaw nodded. "Afterwards…I will lick up all the left over cum in the area…and then swallow it…" Tigerclaw puckered his lips, "uh…" "Then! You and me will enter the camp….two more warriors will likely try to stop us, and I will then proceed to have sex with them too…afterwards, I will again lick up the cum." Tigerclaw stood up, "Okay what the fuc-" "Tigerclaw shut up! Let me finish…afterwards, I will sneak my way into camp and have sex with the deputy…the deputy, being powerful, will want to have another run of sex in a row, I will agree to these terms. Lastly, he will then grab Brokenstar for us…in which he will have me suck his dick, we will continue to fuck until both of us have no more energy, we will refresh by drinking each others cum juices, and finally fuck a few more times." Tigerclaw barfed on the ground. Bluestar looked at the pile of puke, "Are you going to eat that?" she asked. Tigerclaw nodded, "Yes actually, please continue." "We will finally conclude our royal fuck fest, with all of ShadowClan fucked, we will then return home happily ever after." Bluestar concluded. Tigerclaw looked confused, "So…when do we save the kits in that plan?" asked Tigerclaw. Bluestar looked confused, "Save the kits? - Oh! That's right, I guess your right we could rescue them possibly while were at it."

Later the following morning…

"Wake up Graypaw…" said Firepaw. They had found shelter to sleep for the night, a short way away from ShadowClan camp. Graypaw stood up, "What are we going to do anyways? Just sneak in and steal the kits back?" Firepaw nodded, "I guess that is our best course of action…but it won't be easy, a very skilled warrior must have made it into our camp." "I thought Yellowfang stole them?" Graypaw said confused. "She is a whore." Firepaw reassured. They continued moving, but a thick fog was building up; "This fog isn't going to help us very much." said Firepaw. "Or will it?" asked Graypaw. Firepaw paused suddenly, "Shit. I smell ShadowClan cats nearby…" said Firepaw. "At this time?" asked Graypaw. Firepaw nodded, "That is strange…maybe if it were just one patrol, but I smell multiple cats." said Firepaw. "They must have different methods of work then we do." said Graypaw.

The two cats were trying to avoid meeting up with these cats, but the scent seemed to not be leaving the area. Firepaw growled, "That's it. Were being followed. That scent will not leave." said Firepaw. Graypaw was starting to break from the pressure, "I was kind of hoping we could avoid being raped this quickly…" Graypaw stated. "To Hell with that…were not getting raped anytime soon." said Firepaw. The two cats remained still, hoping the scent would disappear, however it did not. "Screw it, let's just get to ShadowClan camp." said Firepaw. "Not so fast…" a cat said silently. Firepaws eyes widened, "shit…" Several cats began surrounding them, the fog coincidentally began to fade away revealing that they were encircled with ShadowClan cats, and they all had huge cocks. "I hope you weren't planning on returning to your camp!" the cat yelled grinning. The dicks got larger, and they began closing in on the two cats. "No…actually…we were about to enter ShadowClan camp." said Firepaw trying to keep a cool head. "That is what I thought, afraid we can't let you get back to your camp with your tight ass intact." the cat stated. "Uh…well it's not our camp, were trying to save the ThunderClan kits they stole from us." said Firepaw. The cats dicks were nearly touching Firepaw and Graypaw, "Wait a minute…your from ThunderClan?" the cat asked. "Yes sir." said Graypaw. The cat stood tall suddenly, "everyone! Put away your sexy cocks! These are not our enemies!" the cat demanded. Firepaw and Graypaw looked very confused, "Are you from RiverClan?" asked Firepaw. "Hell no, we fled Brokenstars tyrannical ruling….we are merely waiting for the perfect moment to strike and Coup the clan." the cat stated. Firepaw smiled, "Then we seem to be on the same page." he said happily.

Meanwhile…

"Wake the fuck up!" yelled Tigerclaw. He suddenly gasped, as he saw nobody was in the den. "Where the fuck are those queers?" he questioned. "There you are traitor!" yelled a cat. Tigerclaw turned and found a warrior yelling at Yellowfang. Tigerclaw smiled and approached her, everyone had already began to gather around her. "I'm no traitor!" she yelled. "-and where the fuck were you!" yelled Tigerclaw. Yellowfang stood up, "I was masturbating!" she yelled back at him. "What the fuck is going on!" asked an enraged Bluestar exiting her den. Sandpaw followed her out of her den, distorted fur. "This traitor had the nerves to come back after kitnapping!" yelled Tigerclaw. Bluestar puckered her lips looking at Yellowfangs innocent face. "Quite a pickle…but I have an idea…" she said grinning. Yellowfang looked at her intrigued. "Yellowfang…Sandpaw…follow me back to my den!" said Bluestar excited. Tigerclaw shook his head disapprovingly.

Later that evening

"Yellowfang didn't do it." said a sweaty Bluestar. Sandpaw began to cry.

Meanwhile…

"So we all know what to do?" asked Firepaw. The revolution leader nodded, "You help us overthrow Brokenstar, and we will help you bring back your kits." Firepaw nodded, "Alright, let's go then!" "Aye" said the leader. All the cats began charging towards the camp in an instant. Graypaw stopped Firepaw, "Firepaw…I want you to know, if we don't make it out of this alive, it has been a great honor serving the clan along with you, and I would not rather die alongside anyone other than you." Firepaw acknowledged his compliment, "Thank you Graypaw…" Graypaw looked down for a moment, then dived at Firepaws face and kissed him. He then ran into the crowd of invading rebels, Firepaw stood still feeling greatly disturbed. "Huh…maybe he is a Gaypaw" said Firepaw.

ShadowClan guards were standing at the entrance to the camp, two cats were happily sitting next to each other. "It's a nice day isn't it?" one cat asked. "Yeah…beautiful…nothing could possibly ruin thi-" the cat was interrupted as a rebel leaped onto his ass and started throbbing himself into his ass. "Gah…rape rape!" the cat yelled. "Yeah! Fuck you!" the rebel yelled fucking the guard. The other guard began getting fucked as well. "Storm!" yelled the leader. All the cats began charging into the camp, raping all in sight. In an instant the camp was in turmoil, Firepaw approached the entrance along with Graypaw. "Here we are…let's finish this." said Firepaw. Graypaw nodded and ran into the _battle_. The rebel leader and deputy were in a fuck fight, trying to get hold of each others dicks. A rebel was getting fucked against the wall of a den, "Aaaaw yeah!" the ShadowClan cat gloated cumming all over the rebel. "Gah! I'm defeated!" the rebel yelled. The deputy got a hold of the leader, but the leader broke away suddenly. "Dick whip!" he yelled whipping his dick across the deputies face. It knocked him over and the leader began to commence fucking. Firepaw ran across the battlefield searching for the kits, but could not find them. Graypaw was rolling over another warrior, trying to bite onto each others boners. Firepaw glanced over seeing that the west side of the camp was covered ultimately in Rebel cum, unfortunately the south side was falling and becoming covered in ShadowClan cum. The leader had been thrusting extra hard into the deputy, "Wait stop stop stop….stop…stop!" the deputy pleaded. The rebel leader exploded inside of the deputy, and the deputy spermed over his own belly. The deputy was defeated.

Minutes went by, Graypaw had nearly gotten raped successfully three times, but somehow won each battle. The ShadowClan cats were diminishing quickly, but only four rebels remained with enough cum juice. Something was going wrong though, someone was missing…_Graypaw!_ thought Firepaw. "Hey kitty pet…look." a voice came from behind. Firepaw spun around, revealing Graypaw on the ground defeated by Brokenstar, his dick was dripping cum onto Graypaws fur. "Your next!" Firepaw was looking at his friend…this could not be happening…Brokenstar dashed at Firepaw and easily knocked him over, and began plunging Firepaws lights out. "Your too easy! I'll have raped you by the minute!" Brokenstar yelled. Firepaws eyes were very wide, Brokenstar was fucking him. "Your getting raped boy! You should have stayed with your little no-balls kitty pets!" yelled Brokenstar. Firepaw could do nothing, he was locked in with Brokenstars enormous cock. "I'm about to cum…and you can't stop me…you and your useless trash cat of a friend! His life was meaningless…" said Brokenstar referring to Graypaw. Firepaw began to shake, "Trash? You think…he is trash?" asked Firepaw angered. Brokenstar could feel something changing, his grin disappeared. "Graypaw is my friend…and you are trash, you rule your people like a king…and to be honest….im getting pretty fucking sick of it!" yelled Firepaw. His eyes turned into slits and claws unleashed. "What the fuck?" asked Brokenstar. Suddenly a pain went through Brokenstars dick, Firepaws asshole reentered a state of extreme rightness, "Ouch!" he yelled trying to retreat. He escaped Firepaws ass, laying on the ground. Firepaw was giving him a stare of extreme anger. "I came here with the intention of saving our kits…but now, I have learnt something… the reason I don't honor the Sexy Code is because I don't know when the time to reveal my true form is necessary…but seeing you trying to rape me is making me pretty fucking pissed!" Firepaw yelled. Suddenly Firepaws dick launched down as rock hard as a log. "Holy mother of dicks…." Brokenstar yelled looking at Firepaws dick. "Your not going to rape me…I will rape you, over and over again! Until you have lost all nine of your fucking pitiful lives!" he yelled. Firepaw dashed at Brokenstar and dick whipped him, making him roll across the floor. Firepaw then mounted him and began fucking his ass. "Gaaah!" he was screaming. "You don't even fucking stand with your past comments! If I am truly a waste of time…then prove it fucking trash!" he cummed inside of Brokenstar one time. "How the fuck did you do that so fa-" Firepaw cummed a second time. "The fuck!?" Brokenstar yelled. He rolled away trying to escape, "Wha-What the fuck are you!" yelled Brokenstar. Firepaw smiled manically, "You know…a fucking kitty pet who is taming your worthless ass!" Firepaw was shaking with an insane smile on his face. Brokenstar was shivering and about to start crying, he noticed other rebels began to encircle him. "Uh…uh…uh…fuck this!" he said running away. Firepaw nodded, and his eyes returned to normal, along with his dick.

Later on the day, Graypaw was revived, only with minor injuries to his ass and dick. The ShadowClan cats crowned the rebel leader as new leader, it was a glorious day for ShadowClan; and relations with ThunderClan would finally improve, allowing all to fuck prey belonging to the appropriate territory. "So your all good here then?" asked Firepaw at the end of the day. "Yes Firepaw, you may take the kits back with you. We will remain eternally grateful for your good deeds, you have proved that a kittypet has just a good of a dick than any other cat." Firepaw nodded, "Thank you then…" Graypaw and Firepaw left ShadowClan camp with the kits, it was time to return home. "Well we did it Firepaw." Graypaw said again. "Yep." Firepaw said smiling. "So how did that fight with Brokenstar go down anyways? I was unconscious that entire time." said Graypaw. Firepaw stood still, "Well….it wen't something like this:"

"Aha! Graypaw has fallen unconscious after hitting his head on that rock, I will now have sex with him!" said Brokenstar. When suddenly a heroic Firepaw emerged, "Not so fast Brokenstar!" "Oh shit! It's Firepaw! One of the most powerful cats in the world!" yelled Brokenstar."

"That's bullshit Firepaw." Graypaw stated interrupting his story.

Later that day.

Firepaw and Graypaw reentered the camp victoriously, bringing back the kits. The cats of ThunderClan cheered them on, as if it were a parade. Tigerclaw and Bluestar peered around the corner. "What the fuck is all the commotion?" asked Tigerclaw. "They did it! Graypaw and Firepaw brought back the kits!" yelled Sandpaw. "Bullshit!" yelled Bluestar knowing getting Brokenstar sex was now impossible. "Let me through mother fuckers!" yelled Tigerclaw making his way to the front. "You queers didn't steal back the kits!" yelled Tigerclaw. "Not only did we do that Tigerclaw, we overthrew the ShadowClan leader and restored peace to the forest!" retaliated Firepaw. "Fucking bull!" Tigerclaw yelled. Graypaw nodded, "I was there…Firepaw defeated Brokenstar single-handedly!" said Graypaw. Bluestar walked up to Firepaw, "mmmm…heroes are very sexy…" Bluestar winked at Firepaw erotically, she revealed her asshole to him for the hundredth time.

Later that day all the cats gather around the leaders den, Bluestar and Tigerclaw stood there. Bluestar stood tall, "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my sexy warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble Sexy Code, and I commend them to you as sexy warriors in their turn." said Bluestar winking at Firepaw again. "Give it a rest…it will never happen…" Tigerclaw said to her. Bluestar sighed, "Firepaw and Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the Sexy Code and to protect and fuck the clan, even at the cost of your ass?" Firepaw nodded excitedly "I do." Graypaw nodded, "I do." Bluestar smiled, "Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you Tom and Tom you may now-" Tigerclaw looked at her, "Were not doing that dumbshit!" he yelled. "Tigerclaw shut the fuck up!" she yelled. "Alright, my mistake…Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Graypaw…from this moment, you will be known as Graycock. Firepaw…you will be known as Firepenis." said Bluestar. "Bullshit!" the two yelled. "Fine fine…Firestripe and Grayheart?" asked Bluestar. The two still looked unpleased, "How about Fireheart and Graystripe?" Bluestar asked. "Still stupid but we'll take it." said Firepaw.

The cats all began cheering for the two new warriors. "As you know, your first assignment as warriors…will be to guard the entrance to the camp, and rape any who threatens the independence of our clan." said Bluestar. Everyone continued to cheer. Firepaw was nuzzled by Sandpaw and Tigerclaw sent a threatening stare at the two warriors. "I'll fucking have their asses tied together later…" he said aloud to himself. Firepaw shook his ass towards Tigerclaw. "Oh…you bitch." Tigerclaw muttered.

_Me and Graystripe spent the rest of the night guarding the camp against rapists, as Warriors, Sandpaw was to become a Warrior as well soon enough. All in all it was a great day, but our adventures do not end here…a crime remains unresolved within the clan, and we must stop Tigerclaw and bring Ravenpaw back to camp. But for now, let it remain knowm…that I am living the Erotic Life of Thunderclan._

TO BE CONTINUED.


	14. Announcement: Video GameApologySequel

=Final Announcement=

1. Erotic Life Video Game

2. Apologies

3. Sequel

_Erotic Life of ThunderClan: Into the Heat (The Video Game!)_

Following the success of the story half way through development, me and Koopatrol ( Fanfiction) found it to be a good opportunity to turn this story into a visual game. Using RPG maker we have been developing an RPG style Erotic Life of ThunderClan video game in which you take on the role of Firepaw, a cock in training.

The video game follows the story, taking you to places like the Gathering and putting you in creepy situations. (Bluestar) Along your path, you will make companions who may choose to follow you upon your request, such as Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Sandpaw, etc. The game will also feature side quests you can take on later when you become tired of following the story, where you will be faced with tough foes, as sexy squirrels, big dick rats, birds, and other animals.

As you continue to fight, you will gain XP and become more powerful, leading you to the path of becoming one with the Sexy Code.

This game will not feature any pornography of any kind, censored bars will be used for comedic effects however. This will be posted on Mediafire upon completion. The link to the final draft of the game will be posted on this announcement chapter when it is ready.

_Apologies_

I truly love writing these messed up stories, as I hope others enjoy reading this who are already fellow fans of Erin Hunters _Warriors_. There is one issue I wanted to address for a long time however, which is the seriousness of "rape".

The cats in the story rape each other instead of fighting, along with this they rape their prey. Rape is obviously a touchy subject, and this was not meant to make rape sound funny or anything, ever since chapter one I had a bad feeling about letting rape go in the story, obviously that sail is cast at this point, as every chapter has at least one rape joke.

Rape has become one of the main parts of this story, which I honestly get disturbed by; however if you do think about it, the cats both try raping each other in combat, so I am not sure this is the ordinary case of rape, as the one being raped in real life normally wouldn't try raping the rapist. None the less, rape is rape; and I apologize if it has truly offended anybody. I am truly surprised I have not been hit with a "Don't ever joke about that-" kind of review.

In conclusion, I have no plans of deleting this story or editing out rape scenes, all I can do is offer my apologies and say this: Rape ISN'T funny, but if you just look at this story in the "WTF just happened" sort of way, then I am hoping you can get around this harsh subject without being too offended.

_Sequel_

I feel this story did gain enough popularity where I will continue making this at some point, starting a new story: _The Erotic Life of ThunderClan: Fire and Nice Rack._ The story will obviously take off from the beginning of Fire and Ice, and will continue off in the same style as it was in _Into the Heat_.

This story will be different than the book, making Sandpaw more of an edition to the story, and having the character Smudge reoccur several times within the story.

I do love writing these, but I may balance it out this time and work more on my realistic Warriors story time to time now, so gaps in between uploaded chapters would be even longer now.

Expect the beginning of the first chapter of Fire and Nice Rack to be made anytime after: 15 April 2013.


	15. TriviaJokes

Jokes/Trivia by Chapter

-Chapter 1-

Bluestar is revealed to be a stereotypical slut.

Tigerclaw is a brute-like, sex addict.

Tigerclaw's accusation of Firepaw and Graypaw being "queers" is completely based on their close friendship with each other.

Tigerclaw appears to be the only one who cusses "Fuck" religiously.

The cats are portrayed to have human-like attributes when it comes to sex.

This chapter was suppose to give an alternate reason why Tigerclaw disliked Ravenpaw in the real story.

-Chapter 2-

"blow up" is another way of saying "ejaculate".

"What!? That is against the code Ravenpaw!" this is a random accusation, as later it is revealed the code says nothing about cumming inside of an animal before your partner.

"Just Tigerclaw, but Bluestar might find out soon then she will punish me!" Ravenpaw is not referring to actual punishment, rather he is talking about sexual punishment.

This is the first chapter to feature same-sex relations with another cat, as Tigerclaw rapes Redtail.

"Tigerclaw pinned him to the floor, and revealed his enormous cock, **it was incredible looking**" This makes it obvious that I am fucked up.

"…your so fucking hot." Towards Redtail. This leads the reader to believe that Tigerclaw is gay up to this point.

"Redtails cock was growing at an incredible rate." Redtail was getting some kind of arousement out of this.

For reasons unkown, nobody seems to care that Redtail was **killed**, rather the issue was that he was **raped**.

Nearly the entire chapter is just one big flashback of Redtail being raped.

-Chapter 3-

This is the first chapter revealing Bluestar's interest in Firepaw.

"Can Graypaw come with?" Firepaw asked happily. "Oh that's right you play for a different team…" This is a way of Bluestar stating that Firepaw is gay.

"Ravenpaw? Oh, we were just uh… talking about what a whore Bluestar is." Firepaw said smiling. Tigerclaw stood looking at him, "…Very well then." - Firepaw and Tigerclaw mutually agree that Bluestar is a whore.

This is the only chapter that pokes fun at pooping, as this seemed to gross to expand on.

While walking to the gathering, it is now abundantly clear that no cat finds Bluestar hot.

The Gathering in this story is portrayed as a place for the leaders to talk smack to each other.

This is the first chapter that reveals a rivalry between Crookedstar and Bluestar, which is expanded on in the next story.

The last paragraph where Tigerclaw takes Ravenpaw and Firepaw to the Thunderpath is not an official part of "Into the Wild".

It can be assumed that this was a trap set up by Tigerclaw.

-Chapter 4-

Firepaw and Ravenpaw are being sexually assaulted by older pedophiles.

This chapter shows that Firepaw has a special 'Blood Rage' power, parodying a similar power in the _Hellsing Ultimate OVA_.

Tigerclaw never reveals what this 'mission' was.

This chapter reveals that cats do not hunt to eat their prey, rather they hunt to fuck their prey.

This supports the plot that Firepaw does not think the same way other cats do, and neglects the life of a perverted cat.

Spottedleaf appears to be the only other cat who is not sex addicted, with the exception of Graypaw but to a much lesser extent.

This chapter introduces the character Smudge, a recurring character in the story unlike the real book.

Smudge is portrayed as a pimp, in the Erotic Life of ThunderClan RPG he is portrayed wearing sunglasses and a purple fedora.

My idea of what Smudge sounds like is a black person with an auto-tuned voice.

Bluestar was masturbating watching Firepaw and Smudge's reunion.

-Chapter 5-

A goof made here, is that it skips chapter 5 and claims it is chapter 6, the next chapter is also labeled as chapter 6 however.

Firepaw claimed that his experience with Smudge was 'hilarious'.

"I want you to know…if you come out of there without your virginity…I'm here for you." Graypaw assured him. " This is a recurring gag, that anyone who enters Bluestar's den doesn't come back out without being fucked.

Tigerclaw is excited for Firepaw to get raped by Bluestar.

Bluestar's den in my eyes, was a completely dark, black, interior with barely any light.

Firepaw steps on a severed raccoon dick, revealing just how insane Bluestar is.

Bluestar mainly wants to meet him in her den to flirt with, in an attempt to woe him.

Bluestar accuses him of masturbating with Smudge, though she was secretly present, this was possibly yet another attempt to catch Firepaw off guard.

Firepaw admits that he only somewhat loves living in ThunderClan.

This chapter reveals that Tigerclaw dislikes Yellowfang, like the real story.

"Spottedleaf was raped then killed." Yellowfang stated. "Okay." said Firepaw." The joke here is that the reader should expect a dramatic response, but instead Firepaw brushes it off prematurely.

Spottedleaf dies way too early in the story, a mistake on my part.

Every part of the Sexy Code is just the Warriors code, but with certain words replaced.

Yellowfang also appears to have sex with Firepaw.

-Chapter 6-

Lionheart also states that the two are "queers".

"Bluestar is bestowing a great honor on you guys." - Firepaw and Graypaw both automatically assume that this means they are going to be raped.

Sandpaw gets furious and hostile towards Firepaw, much different from later on in the story.

Sandpaw is "punished" by Bluestar for cussing, revealing that Bluestar is bisexual.

A disturbed Sandpaw exit's Bluestar's den later, obviously raped, Bluestar exits on the other hand as energetic as ever.

Most cats can identify a cat by the taste of their cum, but Bluestar can simply tell by smelling it, a skill she had learned, simply stating: "I am quite the adventurer".

In the real story, the cats hide from the ShadowClan patrol, in this however, Bluestar runs up to them and tries to turn them on.

The ShadowClan cats are obviously appalled by Bluestar's advancements and run off, Bluestar believes that they ran off to masturbate however.

The twoleg they find near the Thunderpath is a Hooker.

The monster "chewing" on the twoleg is the car bouncing.

Tigerclaw states that he is afraid of the dark.

The moonstone is a can of Beer.

Bluestar is referring to the fact that the founders of the Sexy Code was drunk at the time.

StarClans message to Bluestar was a Budweiser Beer advertisement.

This chapter introduces Barley, a clearly homosexual cat, and ironically not sexual whatsoever.

Rats attack the cats with large boners, explaining why rats are deadly to cats.

This is the second time Firepaw enters a Blood Rage.

The cats all express sadness at Bluestar's apparent death, until Firepaw starts making fun of her dead body, in which the others join in, a strict Tigerclaw eventually simply says "Bluestar you are a whore" laughing, when suddenly Bluestar wakes up, only hearing Tigerclaw's comment.

-Chapter 7-

Bluestar was hoping Firepaw had raped her while unconscious.

The cats exhausted, return to camp with ShadowClan raping the cats of the camp.

The ShadowClan cats were raping kits, which IS against the Sexy Code.

Bluestar, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Firepaw ditch the battle and take a "vacation" at RiverClan, before kicked out by an angry Crookedstar.

"Yes! Get the fuck out of here whore!" yelled Crookedstar. "Whore!? …that was awful naughty of you Crookedstar…" - This reveals that though they are rivals, Bluestar is affectionate towards him.

Tigerclaw raped all the cats in the battle, including ThunderClan cats, **including **Queens and Kits, which was an accident.

Lionheart was giving a report on the battle, when Bluestar states that in the real book he dies in that battle, Lionheart then agrees and dies for no apparent reason.

Graypaw mourns Lionheart's death, stating it was a "Freak tragedy".

Bluestar takes his body back with her to fuck one last time.

Graypaw gives a very dark response to Firepaw asking if he was alright, in which Firepaw responds, "That's good to hear Graypaw."

Tigerclaw begins giving his Deputy acceptance speech, when suddenly Bluestar announces that Smudge is the new deputy, obviously a joke.

-Chapter 8-

The camp is shocked and confused as to how any cat would want to rape Bluestar, before Tigerclaw states that it was rats.

Tigerclaw reveals that he is racist towards black cats.

Ravenpaw is heavily offended by Tigerclaw's racial accusations towards him.

Yellowfang keeps derailing Firepaw's questions, merely bringing up sex every time.

Yellowfang is the only cat Firepaw ever had sex with, referring to their first encounter. Which was not a part of the Erotic Life of ThunderClan.

"He was gone most of the trip, until I heroically caught him fucking a dying bird!" - Tigerclaw is demonizing Ravenpaw to gain support.

Longtail suddenly proposes having a three-way randomly, in which Tigerclaw states is a great idea.

Firepaw goes to tell on Tigerclaw, when Sandpaw stops Firepaw, recommending not to enter Bluestar's den intentionally.

Willowpelt is being punished by Bluestar, clearly going through some kind of unnatural form of sex.

Firepaw gets a boner by the sound of Willowpelt getting punished.

-Chapter 9-

By now the gag has been established that Tigerclaw always opens up the chapter, by stating "wake the fuck up" to Firepaw.

"Yes finally! I get to train with Blue….oh shit! I have to train with Bluestar!" - The joke here is that in the real book, this is an exciting event for Firepaw, in this story, he knows by 'train' she really means 'fuck'.

Tigerclaw calls Graypaw, "Gaystripe", this was an intended joke but is an accidental goof for obvious reasons.

While Firepaw is hiding, Sandpaw loudly greets Firepaw, in which he shouts at her.

Sandpaw states that she is blocking him on Facebook.

Firepaw states to himself that she is just on her period.

Firepaw is caught when Graypaw walks right up to Bluestar and see's Firepaw, in which he loudly shouts his name greeting.

Bluestar reveals to Firepaw that she only has one life remaining.

Bluestar states that it would just take one raping to take her out for good, obviously hinting that Firepaw should rape her so that she may die, and the cats are free from her.

Bluestar states during the sexual roleplay that slashing a cats vital parts would do nothing, and that he has to rape her.

Bluestar begins to troll him, stating that she hopes he doesn't come and rape her, Firepaw takes the opportunity and takes that as a serious statement.

Firepaw admits to Bluestar that Tigerclaw had a three-some the other day, rather than the fact that they were discrediting Ravenpaw, **obviously** unlike the real book.

Bluestar claims there are no gay cats in the forest, which reveals that the term "queer" is just an insult towards Firepaw and Graypaw.

Ravenpaw was beat by Tigerclaw, which is why he was wearing sunglasses. This is a joke referring to the popular gag of a bully beating someone up, and hiding the black eye with sunglasses. This of course is just a dream however.

In the dream, Firepaw enters a Blood Rage and kills Tigerclaw.

Firepaw finds Tigerclaw and Bluestar in a discussion about Firepaw's penis.

Graypaw once again shouts Firepaws name greetingly, alarming Bluestar if his presence, clearly this is just a joke referring back to the beginning of the chapter.

-Chapter 10-

Yellowfang greets Firepaw with the classic saying: "Early to bed, early to fuck the worm"

An elder asked if Firepaw could suck his dick, Firepaw for some reason ponders about the offer.

The rocks that kept falling from the top of Ravenpaw's den is clearly set up by Tigerclaw, but Ravenpaw seems oblivious to this for the most part.

Tigerclaw overhears the cats calling Tigerclaw a crazy rapist, referring to Redtail's raping. Luckily Tigerclaw is unaware of what they were really talking about.

Ravenpaw cries at Tigerclaw's "queer" insult.

Graypaw proposes that Ravenpaw lives on the Thunderpath, in which Firepaw informs him of how stupid that is.

Ravenpaw has descriptive sex for the second time in the story.

The first cat they go to is meant to be Barley in the real story, but Firepaw's speech misleads the reader, making it shocking when it is Smudge he is talking to.

Ravenpaw appears to like the idea of living with Smudge, but Firepaw does not.

Firepaw's elaborate plan in the book is that Ravenpaw was killed in the end of the novel, in this Firepaw simply states that he fell off a cliff and died like a "bitch".

-Chapter 11-

Tigerclaw calls Graypaw "Queerstripe" once again, this is ironically nearly the same goof made previously, for obvious reasons.

Sandpaw states that she might be bisexual, which Firepaw finds very arousing.

This is officially the first chapter in the series, where the story becomes completely different from the real thing, as Sandpaw hadn't become much of a character at this point. But in this story, she becomes the new 'third' of the group.

Firepaw feels uncomfortable having Sandpaw accompanying them at first, as unlike Graypaw, she wants to have sex frantically.

Sandpaw complains that they are not honoring the Sexy Code by having sex with prey.

Firepaw explains that in another universe, cats of the forest hunt their prey, rather then fuck, obviously referring to the actual Warriors novel, Sandpaw states that this idea doesn't make sense at all.

"It's against the Sexy Code to fuck a prey without using its parts for food…" -Once again, this is a random statement, as this is not against the Sexy Code.

The ShadowClan rapists have a Southern accent.

This is the first time Firepaw gets involved in a battle, which is won through sexual means.

Bluestar was having sex with Tigerclaw when the Queen was shouting about her kits disappearance.

Bluestar simply states that with the kits gone, the Queen can get back into the "action" referring to the open world of sex.

This is the first chapter where Firepaw challenges Tigerclaw's statement bravely, but is quickly suppressed by Tigerclaw's very loud shouting.

All Bluestar seems to care about, is that the kits were future "fuckers", obviously referring to her undying need for sex.

Bluestar's elaborate plan to get the kits back is actually to surrender by sucking Brokenstar's penis.

Bluestar reveals that she does indeed just want to have sex with Brokenstar, rather than the fact that they are powerful.

Tigerclaw responds to Bluestar's advancement with a "How the fuck are you not pregnant yet!?"

Sandpaw tries to stop Firepaw and Graypaw from going to ShadowClan camp, which did not happen in the book.

-Finale-

The Chapter title "Sexual Destiny" refers to the conclusion of the story, where Firepaw finally has sex with another cat.

This is the first chapter to feature cut-away moments, going from Firepaw and Graypaw, to Bluestar and Tigerclaw.

Bluestar nicknamed Tigerclaw "Tigerpoo".

Bluestar announces that she does actually have a plan, which is to go through a series of sneaking in ShadowClan camp, where she sneds up fucking all of the high ranking ShadowClan cats to progress deeper into camp. In the end of the plan when asked how after she manages to fuck Brokenstar, she is suppose to save the kits, she states that they as might as well save the kits while she's at it.

The ShadowClan rebels thought Firepaw and Graypaw were ShadowClan cats, and were prepared to rape them.

The rebels did not consider ThunderClan bad.

The term Coup was used, a political term meaning to: "Replace a Government by force"

Tigerclaw said "Wake the fuck up" then realizing that Firepaw was absent.

Sandpaw and Bluestar were having sex that morning.

Bluestar's idea of how to get information out of the returning Yellowfang was to have sex with both her and Sandpaw at once, afterwards she states that she didn't steal the kits.

Graypaw kisses Firepaw romantically, this was just a joke however, aimed towards the fans, as some were complaining about gay cats previously. The Kiss in _Nice Rack_ is disregarded as if it never happened.

In response to the kiss, a confused Firepaw states that he must indeed be a "Gaypaw" after all.

When the battle begins, Firepaw jumps into the battle, but is still acting merely as a bystander, not actually fucking any ShadowClan cats.

Brokenstar had successfully raped Graypaw, who was laying defeated and unconscious with cum all over him, this is what truly fueled Firepaw for a final battle.

Despite the fact that Brokenstar was penetrating and raping Firepaw, he would not respond, merely taking it.

Firepaw begins to enter a Blood Rage, at the mention of Graypaw just being "trash", a direct parody of a scene from _Hellsing Ultimate OVA_, the word "gnat" replaced with "trash" however.

Brokenstar's dick becomes strangled in Firepaw's ass during the Blood Rage, hinting that during this stage, Firepaw has become unrapeable.

Firepaw reveals, despite being young, to actually have the largest dick in the forest, even larger than Tigerclaw's.

Brokenstar, aftering getting cummed in twice, demands to know what Firepaw is, as if he were not even a cat.

Firepaw proves that a Kittypet has just as nice of a dick as any other cat.

With Graypaw unconscious, Firepaw retells the story falsely, depicting him as some super hero, who didn't get raped himself, but easily defeated Brokenstar without a scratch, Graypaw does not believe this story however.

Bluestar is angered at the return of the kits, as this jeopardizes her plans of having sex with ShadowClan cats.

Tigerclaw does not believe that Firepaw was the hero, but is forced to accept this.

During the granting of Warriors title, after both cats state "I do." to their warriors title, Bluestar states "Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you Tom and Tom you may now-" before she is stopped by an angered Tigerclaw.

The names given to them was Firepenis and Graycock, but then she named them Firestripe and Grayheart, finally after displeasure by both, they get their names Fireheart, and Graystripe, in which they state it's still kind of gay but will have to do.

Following this chapter, was the sequel _The Erotic Life of ThunderClan: Fire and Nice Rack_


End file.
